


Na tle burzowej chmury

by lucyinthesky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, warning: bofa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za późno. Zamiast blasku, dwóch głupców ściągnęło na nasze głowy mrok.<br/>[czyli o tym, jak się rodzą wojny]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na tle burzowej chmury

 

\- Coś, co drzemało wiele lat, zdaje się budzić na nowo – mówi mu czarodziej, kiedy o świcie rozstają się na rozdrożu. – Mówią, że nad Ereborem dwa księżyce temu zawisła dziwaczna mgła, Thorinie. Nie możemy dłużej czekać. Jeśli smok zdąży się rozbudzić…

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy. Jest nas za mało, ja i kilku kuzynów, a i na nich wszystkich nie możemy liczyć – odpowiada Thorin.

\- Musisz się pospieszyć. Liczy się czas, nie ilość ochotników. Wręcz radziłbym ci wyruszyć mniejszą grupą, w ten sposób wzbudzicie mniej podejrzeń ze strony niechcianych oczu. Spotkajmy się ponownie, nie później niż za pół roku, w Bree. Zbierz tych najpewniejszych, najbardziej oddanych, a ja obiecuję znaleźć ci najlepszego Włamywacza w całym Śródziemiu! – Czarodziej spogląda na niego zza kurtyny deszczu spływającej z jego przemokniętego kapelusza.

Thorin kiwa głową i zamiast pójść na północ, do Ered Luin, rusza na wschód.

 

*

 

\- Och, ty stary głupcze – szepcze Gandalf, nachylając się na Thorinem, który patrzy w zaciemnione niebo.

\- Orły! Orły nadlatują! – krzyczy ktoś gdzieś sponad niego, zza niego. Ziemia jest lepka od krwi, powietrze cuchnie żelazem i padliną. Jest gęste, jak przed burzą, mimo że burza już trwa, dniami, godzinami, bez końca.

\- Patrz, cóżeś uczynił, głupi czarodzieju, za późno, za późno. – Szept Gandalfa zdaje się zbliżać. Ktoś unosi go do góry jak szmacianą lalkę najeżoną strzałami. – Patrz, Królu spod Góry, cóżeś uczynił.

Thorin nie patrzy, nie chce patrzeć. Wystarczy mu to, co już zobaczył. Największa kara, patrzeć na skutki swej pychy, swego szaleństwa. Smaug, Azanulbizar i _rzeźnia_.

\- Niech będę przeklęty – szepcze w końcu, mimo że niebo zdaje się na niego spadać ogniem żaru. – Zabiłem ich wszystkich, zabiłem ich, jak Thror zabił Frerina i Fundina i Groina.

Gandalf tylko patrzy na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. W jego oczach błyszczy coś, czego Thorin nie pojmuje; interpretacje są dla elfów, podejrzliwość dla ludzi, Khazad nie są stworzeni do wpatrywania się w gwiazdy i zastanawiania nad czymś, czego nigdy nie pojmą.

Zrodzeni w mroku przed Muzyką, w mrok powrócą, by czekać na ostatnią strofę.

\- Patrzyłem, jak umierają. Zabiłem ich, Tharkunie, synów mojej siostry. Najpierw patrzyłem, jak Azog zabija mojego króla, mojego dziada. Na upadek mojego ludu. Sądziłem, że to wszystko, że dostałem najokrutniejszą nauczkę, ale to była tylko przestroga. Tharkunie, to ja ich zabiłem, ja, swoją dumą, swoją pychą, swoją nienawiścią i swoimi uprzedzeniami… Och, gdybym tylko posłuchał hobbita, inaczej to by się skończyło! Złoto opętało mnie jak moich przodków, dla Arcyklejnotu zabiłem swoich przyjaciół, swoich następców.

Czarodziej zdaje się niewzruszony. Jego gniew zastąpiła pustka, a po brudnej twarzy spływają pot i łzy.

\- Fili, do końca oddany bratu. Kili, zażarcie walczący do samego końca. Elfka, strażniczka, poddana Thranduila, próbowała pomóc… Na próżno! Zabiłem ich, zabiłem ich wszystkich, Tharkunie, dla klejnotu zabiłem ród Durina, zabiłem nadzieję, giniemy, pokonani, przeklęci… Och, gdzie jest hobbit, gdzie jest pan Baggins, on wiedział, powiedział, że zginiemy wszyscy… Och, gdybym tylko go posłuchał!

\- Za późno. Zamiast blasku, dwóch głupców ściągnęło na nasze głowy mrok. Przepraszam, Thorinie.

\- Niziołek… Pan Baggins… Hobbit miał rację, gdzie jest Bilbo, muszę porozmawiać z panem Bagginsem zanim dołączę do moich siostrzeńców…

Prawie ich widzi, jeden z końców łuku Kiliego po swojej lewej, a po prawej skrzyżowane miecze Filiego. Próbuje wyciągnąć do nich ręce, ale Gandalf ściska go za mocno.

\- Puść mnie, muszę iść z nimi, obiecałem Dis, że ich nie zostawię… Och, gdzie moja siostra, czemu jej to zrobiłem, Bilbo! Bilbo!

Słyszy głosy, to jego siostrzeńcy, ich sprzeczki i śmiech…

\- Och nie! – woła ktoś.

\- Niech Mahal ma nas w opiece…

\- Gandalfie, przynosisz ze sobą tylko rozpacz i nieszczęście! Ach, czemuż nas to spotyka!

\- Nie słuchaj ich – mówi Kili, siadając po lewej stronie posłania, na którym położyli Thorina. – Nie wiedzą, co bredzą.

Fili, po prawej, łapie go za dłoń. Uśmiecha się i Thorin uświadamia sobie, że nie pamięta, kiedy widział go uśmiechniętego.

\- Poczekamy z tobą na Bilba, wujku. Mamy czas. Obiecaliśmy mamie, że nigdy cię nie opuścimy.

\- Zostawiłem was w Mieście nad Jeziorem na pastwę losu… Na śmierć, Kili, jak możesz mi wybaczyć? O, moja siostra nigdy mi nie wybaczy! Czemu nie ratowaliście siebie, nie zostawiliście mnie na pastwę Plugawca? Mieliście do tego pełne prawo! – Thorin nie widzi nikogo poza ich twarzami.

\- Nie tak nas nauczyłeś! – woła Kili z pasją.

\- Sam wiesz lepiej, wujku Thorinie – mówi łagodnie Fili. – Gdyby nie mgła przekleństwa, złota skalanego przez smoka, i czar Arcyklejnotu… Ale sam czujesz teraz różnicę, prawda.

\- Śmierć uwolniła mnie od szaleństwa – odpowiada Thorin. – Wybaczcie mi. Och, gdzie jest Bilbo, muszę go przeprosić, muszę przyznać mu rację…!

 

*

 

\- My, hobbici, lubimy pokój. Ciszę, spokój i syty obiad – mówi Bilbo, grzebiąc wśród resztek polewki, którą podały im dzieci Barda.

\- Jesteśmy dosłownie u progu naszego domu. Wkrótce poznasz prawdziwą gościnność krasnoludów, my dopiero ugościmy cię, jak trzeba – woła Fili, siadając po jednej stronie Bilba i zabierając mu prawie pustą miskę.

\- Tak, jest, ugościmy cię, jak ty ugościłeś nas w swojej norce! Urządzimy prawdziwą ucztę - taką, żeby nawet pan Baggins najadł się, aż będzie musiał porozpinać złote guziki na nowej kamizelce! – woła Kili z drugiej strony z entuzjazmem, mimo że jest blady i osłabiony przez odniesioną ranę.

\- Kili, nie składaj obietnic, których nie będziesz w stanie dotrzymać – dopowiada Thorin, stając za swoim młodszym siostrzeńcem, który podskakuje zaskoczony jego obecnością. – Obawiam się, że może nam zabraknąć złota, by wykarmić pana Bagginsa.

\- Za to będziemy mieli truchło wielkiego smoka… - rzuca z uśmieszkiem Fili. Kili patrzy na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- I tak właśnie nagle straciłem apetyt – mruczy Bilbo, odsuwając od siebie resztki chleba.

\- Ale że co? Co ma smok wspólnego z apetytem pana Bagginsa? – Kili miota się niezadowolony, kiedy jego starszy brat chichocze cicho z zadowoleniem. – Fili, czy ty zasugerowałeś, że podamy panu Bagginsowi pieczonego smoka?

Thorin pozwala sobie na uśmiech, na tę chwilę żartów i cieszenia się ciepłem kompanii wiernych druhów. Wie, że cisza przed burzą wkrótce się skończy. Dom; skarb, zwycięstwo i Arcyklejnot są tak blisko.

 


End file.
